La dernière mission
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Demain, Camus fera sa dernière mission, où il est sûr de mourir. Il s'excuse auprès de Milo pour le mal qu'il lui a fait, et regrette ses actes. Deathfic.


**Je dédie cette fic pour la fille que j'aime le plus au monde, à qui j'ai fait énormément de mal, et qui ne me le pardonne pas.**

**Je regrette, et cette fic' ressemble beaucoup à notre histoire. J'espère qu'avec ça, elle pourra essayer de me pardonner un petit peu ...**

* * *

Je regarde ma montre. Minuit. Dans à peines quelques heures, je serais appelé auprès du Pope pour cette mission dangereuse. Ma dernière mission. Le Pope ne m'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait, juste « Une mission de la plus grande importance, où tu auras de fortes chances d'y laisser des plumes » A mes oreilles, cela sonnait plutôt comme un « La meilleure façon de se débarrasser de toi, gêneur. »

Je ne regrette pas que j'aie été choisi pour cette périlleuse mission, ou plutôt mise à mort. Ah ça non. On veut me faire payer de mes actes ? Bah je paierai ! Même si pour cela, je dois sacrifier ma vie insignifiante.

Je vois encore, le visage réjoui de mes « frères d'arme » quand le Pope eut décrété que ça serait moi qui irait, que ce serait moi, qui … mourrais. Je me souviens du –presque- cri de joie de Deathmask, du sourire discret de Shura, de la danse de la joie d'Aphrodite.

Aphrodite.

Neuf lettres, mais tellement de dégoût, de haine, de jalousie. Oui, je ne ressens que ça à son égard. Comment ne pourrais-je pas le haïr ? Des manières de filles, un ego dépassant celui de toute la chevalerie réunie, en un mot, ce type était un narcissique. Mais pourtant, tout le monde l'aimait.

Pas comme moi.

On éprouve peu de sympathie à mon égard, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Froid comme la glace, insaisissable comme le vent d'hiver, je refroidis toujours l'ambiance, et gâche tout, rien qu'avec ma présence muette.

Mais ce que je suis surtout, c'est amoureux. Amoureux de la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Et cette personne me hait. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, elle me hait.

Notre semblant d'amitié n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Souvenir qui broie mon cœur, le lacère, le détruit à petit feu.

Moi qui croyait ne plus rien ressentir, je me trompais sur toute la ligne.

Derrière mon masque d'impassibilité, mon masque de glace, se trouve tout de même une personne avec des sentiments. Et ça, les gens ont tendance à l'oublier.

Après tout, je ne suis que Camus du Verseau, froid et insensible, l'homme que rien n'atteint, même pas la plus grossière insulte.

Que les gens sont naïfs, mais ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, c'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire.

Et ça, je le regrette. Non pas amèrement, comme on dit souvent. Ce terme n'est pas assez fort à mon goût. Si je pouvais, je dirais à mort, mais cette expression est laide, banale, ça en deviendrait presque grotesque.

Alors je dis que je regrette, tout simplement. Même si les gens ne savent pas à quel point. Et je me garde de le leur dire. Avouer mes faiblesses ? Jamais.

Il n'y a que toi, Milo du Scorpion qui sache à quel point je regrette mes actes passés. Mais quand je te le dis, te le hurlant presque au visage, en plein désespoir, tu me dis que « tu t'en fous, que c'est trop tard. » Et tant d'autres choses qui mettent mon cœur à vif. Je ne perds mon sang-froid qu'avec toi. Tu peux en être fier …

Tu m'as piqué de ton tard empoisonné, Milo. Et j'agonise à tes pieds, coupable de t'avoir fait du mal à toi et à tes proches, tes amis, tes êtres aimés. Dont je faisais peut-être autrefois partie.

Je regrette d'avoir perdu une personne comme toi. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier notre rencontre qui a changé ma vie.

J'étais le chevalier du Verseau depuis deux mois à peine, et je lisais, seul, un livre de l'écrivain qui porte mon nom. J'ai toujours aimé la littérature française. J'avais installé mes nombreux livres dans une pièce de mon temple, où régnait, et règne toujours, une ambiance glaciale. D'ailleurs, j'ai du agrandir cette pièce, faute de place.

Mû était passé à peine une heure avant pour me rendre un ouvrage qu'il m'avait emprunté. Ce garçon lisait en un temps record, cela fait plaisir à voir, et prouve qu'il a du temps à perdre : en effet, ce livre plus de sept-cent pages, il l'avait lu en à peine deux jours. L'histoire visiblement l'avait passionné.

Ce jeune chevalier aux cheveux couleur parme est le seul que je peux encore à l'heure actuelle considérer comme un ami. Mais je viens de réaliser que je ne pourrais pas le remercier, encore moins payer la dette que j'ai à son égard. Je ne pourrais même pas lui faire mes adieux. Mon cœur meurtri se serre à cette douloureuse pensée.

Tant de fois n'a-t-il pas essayé avec Aldébaran de te faire entendre raison en ma faveur. Car oui, tous deux étaient au courant de mon amour fou pour toi, je leur avais dit, mais sans perdre mon sang-froid, cette fois. De ma tristesse et de mes sombres pensées. Ils avaient tenté à de nombreuses reprises de m'aider, mais tout cela fut inutile, bien sûr.

Mes pensées à présent se tournèrent vers Shaka, le noble chevalier de la Vierge. Il sentait mieux que n'importe qui, malgré ses paupières closes, mon cosmos si fragile sans toi à mes côtés, sans ton amitié qui me rassurait autrefois. Je suis vulnérable sans toi. Shaka avait découvert seul toute l'histoire malgré le fait que je ne lui aie jamais rien révélé.

Ce chevalier m'intimidait, même si je ne laissais rien paraître. Rester neutre et sans émotion. Toujours.

Mais Shaka était doté d'une grande bonté. Chaque fois qu'il sentait mon cosmos bouleversé, il venait et m'invitait dans son temple, prendre un thé. Nous discutions posément de tant de choses, tous les deux. Il me ressemble un peu, Shaka. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais réussi à le considérer entièrement comme mon ami.

Revenons à nos moutons … Ah. Oui. Je pensais à notre rencontre … Je lisais confortablement assis sur un fauteuil en velours bleu électrique, quand j'ai senti un cosmos étranger arriver. Ton cosmos. Il semblait tellement pimpant … Cependant, je ne regardais pas après la personne qui venait me déranger, non, j'étais trop absorbé dans mon livre.

C'est juste quand tu t'es approché de moi que je n'ai pu me défiler plus longtemps. J'ai lentement mis un signer à la page où je m'étais arrêté, fermé doucement le livre et l'ai posé sur mes cuisses. Puis, sans un mot, j'ai levé la tête vers toi, t'interrogeant du regard. Tu as souri.

- Bonjour, m'as-tu dit doucement, un sourire toujours accroché à tes lèvres si tentantes.

Tu as vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'exciter avec moi, que j'aimais le calme. Heureusement, tu as été calme.

- Bonjour, ai-je simplement répondu. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on soit des amis tous les deux …

Alors là, je pense que mes yeux sont devenus aussi gros que des soucoupes. Tu entrais dans mon temple dans en demander la permission, et tu venais, toi, étranger, me demander si je voulais être ton ami. Au fond, je m'en foutais bien, mais je savais que je ne pensais pas devenir vraiment ami un jour avec toi.

Je me suis bien trompé.

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Je me suis contenté de te regarder sans un mot, étudiant la question avec attention.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir devenir ami avec toi si vite, t'ai-je répondu aussi simplement.

Pourtant, nous avons été amis, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas, Milo ? Malgré tout, je t'ai apprécié, puis mes sentiments ont évolué, en une amitié plus forte. Bien que tu m'aies laissé, je vais dire un souvenir pas très convaincant de notre première rencontre, j'ai trouvé la force de devenir ami avec toi, vraiment.

Mais tu m'as trahi, du moins je pensais que tu le faisais. Tu te faisais d'autres amis, je me sentais de trop, et c'est là que je t'ai perdu une première fois, toi que j'aimais tant. Oui, car au fond, malgré les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire, je continuais de t'aimer, je pense même que je me défoulais un peu sur toi. Quand je disais que je ne perdais mon sang-froid qu'avec toi …

Après de nombreuses supplications, j'ai réussi à regagner ton amitié, mais la relation était instable, et j'avais peur de tout faire capoter à nouveau, j'en étais bien capable. Et je l'ai fait.

Tout a foiré. Par ma faute.

Toi et tes nouveaux copains avez été puni, par le Grand Pope, mais plus tard, j'ai vu qu'il était de votre côté, et pas du mien.

Je me suis retrouvé seul, une nouvelle fois, plus triste que jamais.

Et cette fois, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais regagner ta confiance. Je sais ce que c'est d'haïr quelqu'un au point de ne plus pouvoir le voir en peinture. Et je comprenais bien ta haine à mon égard.

J'ai tout enduré. Les insultes et les coups de toi, de ton amant, cet ignoble Aphrodite des Poissons et de vos amis, Deathmask, Saga, Shura, et quelques autres venus se rallier à votre juste cause.

J'ai tout essayé.

On dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, mais là je sais qu'il est trop tard. Je vais mourir dans quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, lors de ma mission, alors à quoi bon ?

J'aurais tout de même voulu dire au revoir à Mû, mais il est parti à Jamir, avec son nouveau disciple, dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je pense ne jamais l'avoir si, d'ailleurs.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie rageusement d'un geste de la main rapide.

Le soleil se lève, je me redresse et prend mon sac, léger. Il ne contient que quelques habits au cas où, une bouteille d'eau et quelques biscuits rassis que j'ai trouvé au fond d'un placard.

Tout d'abord je me rends chez le Pope, qui m'explique où je dois aller, une dernière fois. J'hoche la tête sans vraiment l'entendre, puis le quitte et commence à descendre les douze maisons du Zodiaque. Je passe dans celle d'Aphrodite presque en courant, ainsi que dans toutes celles de mes ennemis, c'est-à-dire dans presque toutes, surtout dans la tienne. Je m'arrête néanmoins chez Shaka, qui pour une fois ne méditait pas. Je le salue de la main en lui lançant un «à bientôt » auquel je ne crois pas moi-même. Je m'arrête également chez Aldébaran qui, pour la première fois me serre contre lui. J'ai eu peur qu'il me brise le dos à un moment. Je lui fais un pâle sourire et lui demande de prévenir Mû quand il reviendra de Jamir, sans doute dans quelques mois, sauf urgence.

Je souris au mot simple que j'ai innocemment fait tomber dans ton temple en y passant.

« Adieu, je t'aime et encore pardon pour tout. » Y était-il marqué.

Enfin, je quitte le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et m'en vais vers l'inconnu, et sans doute vers la Mort.

Je n'ai jamais su si tu avais lu mon mot, parce que maintenant, je repose aux milieux de toutes ses étoiles étincelantes.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini. Review ?**


End file.
